Failure of the hypothalamic-pituitary-testicular (HPT) axis during aging may play an important role in age-associated disability. This study will investigate the mechanisms by which aging modifies activity of the(HPT) axis, dissecting the specific impact of aging on hypothalamic secretion of GnRH, pituitary secretion of LH, and testicular secretion of testosterone.